You Had Better Run
by Windblown.child
Summary: Someone has been messing with Hermione's cauldron and she is not happy. A fluffy HG/SS drabble.


Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

This is hardly a proper story, but I had to share it anyways.

* * *

You Had Better Run

Another potion ruined. Another month wasted. Another extra ingredient in the cauldron. Why was there powdered root of Asphodel when it wasn't even in the recipe? Hermione narrowed her eyes at the cauldron that contained the remnants of the potion she had hoped to present to Severus as her proof of mastering the subject. This was the 4th batch to go wrong.

"Tibble!" The house elf popped up right next to her.

"Can I be doing anything for the madam?" He squeaked.

"I asked you to keep a very close eye on this cauldron. Did you see anyone other than myself add anything to it?"

"Yes ma'am." He blinked up at her.

"Who was it?"

"The potions sir."

"Severus Snape?" Why would he deliberately add a wrong ingredient to her potion.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Have you seen him tamper with any of my other potions in the last 4 months?"

"Yes ma'am, several times."

"Thank you Tibble, that was all I needed." She dismissed the house elf and he disappeared with a pop.

Hermione cleaned up the lab, vanishing the mess in the cauldron and straightened up her papers. She heard the unmistakable sound of Severus' boots in the corridor and she pulled her wand, crossed her arms, and leaned against his desk.

Severus entered the lab and immediately noticed it was tidied. He frowned. Usually Hermione didn't clean up until she was finished with a potion. His eyes automatically slid to the cauldron she had been brewing her mastery potion in. It stood empty and shining on its stand. Swallowing hard he swept his gaze to the clearly irritated woman standing in front of his desk, wand drawn. Fleeing seemed like a much better option than trying to talk his way out of the situation as the gleam in her eyes told him she knew exactly what had been happening to her potions.

Cloak swirling, Severus turned on his heel and exited the lab, soon breaking into a run as he heard the door slam against the wall. Hermione shouted after him. "You had better run, you coward!"

Neither of them noticed Harry standing in the corridor as they ran past.

"Of all the cowardly things to do! When I catch you Severus Tobias Snape you will wish you hadn't messed with my cauldron!"

She was beyond livid now. Not only had he been tampering with her potions, he wouldn't even face her about it. Another door slammed and she knew he had locked himself in his rooms. Hermione pounded on the wood with her fists when she reached the door.

"Open the door and face me! The longer you wait the worse it will be. Ginny taught me her Bat Bogey hex and I'm just dying to try it out!"

Hermione couldn't hear anything through the door over the sound of her hands hitting it. It was ineffectual really, magic would open the door in a second, but she needed to vent.

"SEVERUS!"

She stopped just short of pounding on his chest when he opened the door. "I know you're the one that keeps ruining my potion. Why?"

"I didn't want you to leave." He looked properly contrite. Either for ruining the potion or for the admission.

"You what?" All she could do was stare at the taller man.

"Once you finish your potion, you'll leave and I don't want you to." He still wouldn't look up from studying his boots.

"I don't understand."

Severus Snape had never been accused of having any Gryffindor traits, but for once he stopped thinking and just acted. He leaned down and kissed the furious witch. That, unfortunately, was exactly the moment that Harry Potter rounded the corner. The young man came to a halt in the corridor staring at his best friend and their former professor pressed close together. Wisely, Harry decided he didn't really need to see Hermione after all and he retreated the way he had come.

To say that Hermione was confused when the older man pulled back would not be an understatement. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Would you have stayed?"

"I never planned on leaving." Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh."

"Now can I finish brewing that potion and get my mastery?"

"Of course, but put it off until tomorrow." Severus tried not to look aloof, but the brunette could read his expressions easily.

"I think I could do that."


End file.
